Destinados a Amarse
by Doly98
Summary: Ginny pensó que estaba destinada a amar por siempre a Harry, pero la vida le da una gran sorpresa al demostrarle que a quién amaría y la amaría realmente sería nada más y nada menos que su peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 0

_Disclaimer_ : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 **"DESTINADOS A AMARSE"**

 **Prólogo.**

Ginny estaba lista para irse a Hogwarts, otro año más qué intentaría conquistar a Harry y esperaba también que le fuera bien en sus clases (sobre todo en la de pociones) Frente al espejo de su habitación se dijo a sí misma. -Ahora sí Ginny, tienes tu arsenal de armas para seducir a Harry, todo es cuestión de seguridad...

Tocaron la puerta, sacándola de su monologo positivo. -Adelante –respondió Ginny volviendo a la realidad

-Buenos días -dijo Ron, mientras entraba la habitación-. Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí, mi hermanita la dormilona está levantada? -añadió con tono de broma-. ¿Y ese milagro?, que recuerde siempre vengo a despegarte las cobijas.

-Pues ya ves, ahora te di una gran sorpresa.

-Ha ha ha, ¿estaré soñando acaso? -dijo Ron.

Ginevra se acercó a él y le puso un pellizco en el brazo. -Si fuera un sueño, no sentirías esto.

-Está bien, está bien -mencionó Ron, sobándose la zona adolorida-. No estoy soñando, ¡pero de verdad esto es un milagro! -Entonces fue cuando se percató que Ginny desprendía un olor a calabaza. -¿Te pudiste perfume? -preguntó sorprendido.

Ginny bajó su mirada un poco avergonzada. -Sí, sí, sí -respondió.

Ron no pudo evitar reír mientras decía: -¿Es por Harry, verdad? -Ella suspiró profundamente afirmando con la cabeza-. Ay Ginny, a veces pienso qué Harry es un completo idiota.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hermana, en serio se nota que aun con los lentes no ve nada bien. ¿Cómo no puede fijarse en una hermosura como tú?

Ginny se sonrojó. -¡Ron!

-No bromeo hermana, eres hermosa y tienes un corazón muy bello. Sólo espero que encuentres alguien que de verdad lo aprecie o que Harry se pueda dar cuenta al fin sólo ten cuidado, no me gustaría que alguien juegue con tus sentimientos.

-Descuida, estaré bien. -Lo abrazó agradeciendo sus palabras y enternecida al mismo tiempo.

-Eso espero.

-Gracias hermano, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un grito aterrador que provenía del comedor. Bajaron de inmediato a la cocina alertados por el escándalo y se toparon con una escena chistosa. Su madre gritaba mientras se movía de un lado para otro.

-¡Quítenmela, quítenmela!

Tenía una araña sobre su cabeza y los gemelos, George y Fred, se reían sin parar. Ginny fue rápidamente a auxiliar a su madre, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la araña no era de verdad. Empezó a regañar a los gemelos, diciendo que un día de estos matarían a su madre con sus bromas.

Cuando Molly dejó de temblar, también les dio un gran regaño que para cuando terminó se percataron que ya era hora de irse.

Se despidieron de su madre en la plataforma dándole un beso. Molly no perdió oportunidad de decirles que se portaran bien y cuidarán de su hermana. Los pelirrojos se fueron corriendo al expreso topándose casi entrando con Hermione.

-¡Vaya, creí que no llegarían!

-Lo sé -dijo Ginny.

-Fue culpa de los gemelos, le jugaron una broma a mi mamá -explicó Ron con una mueca. A él no le había parecido tan gracioso, pues aún no superaba su miedo a las arañas.

Entraron a la cabina dónde estaba Harry, el cual sonrió al verlos. Ginny sintió que su corazón le latía rápidamente. Tomaron asiento y platicaron de lo que había sucedido durante el verano. Tanto Hermione como Harry no pudieron evitar la risa y así transcurrió el viaje a Hogwarts.

Ginny había tratado todo el camino de entablar una conversación con Harry, pero con Hermione y Ron interrumpiendo esto había sido imposible, y para colmo él ni siquiera había notado su olor a perfume de calabaza.

 **-DG-**

Una semana después, todo estaba igual que siempre. Harry no se fijaba en Ginny, pero ella sí en él y también notó algo muy extraño. Harry estaba muy contento cada vez que se topada con Cho, una estudiante oriental un grado más arriba que él y dos que ella. En el gran comedor no había perdido nota de las miradas que compartían y Harry siempre que la veía, sus ojos adquirían un extraño brillo y sonreía ampliamente e incluso suspiraba como tonto. Algo que sin duda a ella no le gustaba y que la hacía sentir mal.

Así transcurrieron las semanas hasta que Ginny se encontró en un pasillo con Harry.

 _"Es mi oportunidad."_ Pensó animada.

Se acercó hacia él lentamente. -Hola, Harry.

-Hola -respondió sin detenerse, entonces lo detuvo.

-Harry, ¿sabes dónde está Ron? -preguntó. Él no le contestó y ella se percató que miraba más allá de donde se encontraban.

-¡Diablos!

Ginny volteó a ver al otro pasillo y observó con el estómago revuelto como Cho se marchaba.

-Gracias Ginny -dijo con un tono sarcástico.

Era bastante obvio que estaba molesto y eso la hizo sentir aún más mal. -Yo... yo lo siento, Harry.

Él la miró con enojo. -¿Sabes cuánto me tarde para armarme de valor para acercarme a ella? ¡Toda una semana! ¡Y tú lo arruinas en sólo un segundo! -Empuñó sus brazos y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

Ginny se sentía horrible, nada había salido bien. Había hecho enojar a Harry y había perdido la oportunidad de acercársele también, lo había arruinado todo. Las ganas de llorar la envolvieron y por si su suerte no podía ser peor, Malfoy pasaba en ese instante por el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasó tu novio Potter?, ¿no te hizo caso de nuevo? -dijo con su clásico tono para fastidiarla.

Ella se sentía tan dolida por lo que había pasado y por lo que le había dicho en ese momento Draco, que no pensó mucho su respuesta. -¡Cállate cerdo! -gritó.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Te llame cerdo!, ¿algún problema?

Malfoy (que antes de encontrarla no había estado del mejor humor), sentía su sangre correr rápidamente por sus venas, mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Tomó del hombro con fuerza a Ginny y la llevó a un rincón. La besó con un coraje inmenso, ella trató de zafarse, pero no pudo, poco a poco sintió cómo Draco la sometía y por muy loco que fuera, podía sentirse extrañamente excitada.

Fue un beso muy agresivo y pasional, tanto que cuando Draco por fin la soltó, experimentó un inmenso dolor en su labio inferior. Entonces se dio cuenta que entre todo ese jaleo él la había mordido, un hilo de sangre empezó a correr hasta llegar a su barbilla. ¡Cómo se había atrevido!

Malfoy se acercó a ella susurrándole en el oído: -Ahora sí, tienes razones para creer que soy un cerdo. -Y se marchó dejando Ginny un tanto confundida y con una lesión difícil de olvidar.

Aún después que él se perdió de su vista, ella siguió parada en medio del pasillo tratando de entender lo que había sucedido, se tocó el labio son los dedos de su mano derecha y contempló en ellos su sangre rojiza.

-¡Ginny! -Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos llamándola. Ella dejó de contemplar su mano y levantó la vista para percatarse que Hermione corría hacia ella y era lo último que le faltaba en ese momento.

-Te estaba buscando, ¿por qué no fuiste al Gran…? ¡Ginny, ¿qué te pasó?! –exclamó muy exaltada, contemplando horrorizada la lesión.

-Nada, fue sólo un accidente -respondió tratando de cubrir su herida.

-¡Ay Gin!, puedes intentar tapar el sol con un dedo, pero no fusionara.

Ginny la miró un tanto confundida. -¿De qué hablas?

-Es un dicho mugle que leí en un libro, pero eso no importa. Vamos a la enfermería a que la señora Pomfrey te cure…

 **-DG-**

Draco después de su desencuentro con Wesley, se dirigió a los terrenos y se sentó debajo de un árbol, mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Por qué lo hice?

Estas eran las preguntas que rodaban su cabeza. Si bien gran parte de su fama se debía por molestar a los todos los Gryffindor, (especialmente a Harry, Ron y Hermione), pero reconocía que tal vez con la chica Weasley había sobrepasado los límites; se sentía culpable y quería encontrar una manera de disculparse con ella (claro que a su manera y sin que nadie lo supiera).

Pasó la mano por sus labios recordando aquél beso tan apasionado que le había dado a Ginny, se quedó un rato pensado en eso en esa sensación inexplicable que nunca en su vida había experimentado hasta que fue interrumpido por Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy.

-¿Draquito, dónde de estabas?, ¿por qué no fuiste al gran comedor? -preguntó Pansy, sentándose a su lado- ¿Draquito? ¡DRACO!

Él reaccionó y la miró con odio. -¿Por qué me gritas, estúpida? -dijo enojado.

-Es que no me respondías, ¿por qué no fuiste al gran comedor? Te estuvimos esperando.

Desvió la mirada hacia enfrente y vio parados a Crabbe, Goyle. Sin ganas de seguir en aquel lugar y menos con Pansy interrogándolo, se puso de pie.

-¡No fui porque no se me dio la gana ir! ¡No quería que un par de idiotas y una niña boba me fastidiaran la vida con sus preguntas tontas!

Dicho esto se marchó empujando a Crabbe y Goyle para abrirse paso. Ellos se miraron algo confundidos y Pansy se quedó muy sorprendida con la boca abierta.

 **-DG-**

-Hasta madam Pomfrey se sorprendió al ver tu herida que claramente dijo que era "una mordida" que alguien te dio –comentó Hermione con el ceño fruncido, mientras caminaban por el pasillo-. ¿Me dirás quién te hizo esto? –inquirió señalando el parche.

Ginny se detuvo y miró a Hermione fijamente. -¿Si te digo no se lo dirás a Ron?

-De acuerdo –respondió.

Ginevra se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. -Fue Malfoy.

-¡Ese maldito! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerte algo así?! -gritó y se dio la media vuelta. Empezó a caminar por los pasillos velozmente.

-¿A dónde vas? –cuestionó tras ella.

-A buscar a Ron.

-Dijiste que no le dirías. Hermione, por favor…

Ginny se sintió terriblemente angustiada, pues sabía que si Ron se enteraba de lo sucedido se iba a poner furioso y buscaría a Malfoy para pelear y de ser así las cosas no terminarían nada bien.

 **-DG-**

* * *

¿Qué pasará?, ¿Hermione le dirá a Ron?, ¿Y él tendrá piedad de Ginny?

 **Hola, esta es mi primera historia de Draco y Ginny espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling

" **Destinados a Amarse"**

 **Capítulo 1.**

–Confié en ti, Hermione. Te lo suplico, no se lo digas se armaría un gran lío –dijo Ginny mientras trataba seguirle el paso, Hermione iba prácticamente corriendo. Ginny le insistió pero no parecía tener intención de detenerse–. No volveré a confiar en ti, ¡nunca más! –exclamó muy enojada, esto provocó que Hermione se frenara en seco y se girara hacia ella.

Hermione cruzó los brazos, suspiró profundamente y dijo dolida: –Ahora resulta que después de todo, yo soy la mala.

Ginny se sintió apenada por lo que le había dicho y se agachó ligeramente. –Lo siento. Lo siento, Hermione –habló una vez más levantado la mirada.

–Es sólo que estos días ya han sido bastante complicados y lo único que quiero es evitar que se compliquen aún más. Tú sabes cómo es Ron, sabes cómo reaccionará si se entera de esto y no va a arreglar las cosas de forma civilizada y menos si se trata de una persona como Draco Malfoy.

–Sí, lo sé –respondió con un tono serio.

–¿Me perdonas Hermys? –preguntó Ginny con un tono infantil en su voz, haciendo un puchero.

Hermione intento mantenerse seria, pero no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara que Ginny. –Está bien, Ronalda Wesley.

–¡Qué! –exclamó Ginny con las cejas arqueadas.

–En serio con ese puchero eres igualita a Ron, dejando a un lado el cabello largo y las pecas, eres la réplica exacta de él –comentó riéndose.

Ante esto Ginny sólo se limitó a hacerse la enojada. –Gracias Hermione, por ayudarme es que Ron a veces, bueno mejor dicho siempre, suele ser muy exagerado en algunas situaciones.

–Ni que lo digas –comentó con una mueca–. Recuerdo lo que sucedió el año anterior en el Torneo de los tres magos, no confiaba en lo que Harry dijo y después de todo él mismo aceptó que algo estaba mal.

–Yo le dije lo mismo, pero es tan terco.

–Mira quién lo dice –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

–A veces es más terco que yo, recuerdo que para el Baile te quería invitar a ti desde un principio, pero su orgullo, miedo y celos pudieron más.

–¿En serió? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida y sonrojada, y aunque pareciera extraño, se sintió feliz al saber que quería invitarla.

–Su excusa fue que tenía miedo a que lo rechazarás, por favor los Slytherin se volverán buenos antes de que pasara eso.

–Hablando de Slytherin –interrumpió Hermione–, no me has contado el motivo por el cual el cerdo de Malfoy te mordió.

Ginny se quedó mirándola fijamente por unos segundos. –Le dije como tú lo acabas de llamar.

–¿Cerdo?

–Sí.

–Pero no entiendo, ¿solamente por eso reaccionó así? –inquirió Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Ginny suspiró y le contó las cosas desde el principio, Hermione se quedó callada unos minutos meditando.

–Está bien, ya entiendo, pero eso no justifica la reacción de Malfoy y menos lo que te hizo. Ginevra estaba a punto de decir algo, pero no lo hizo porque Ron la interrumpió en ese momento.

–¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Malfoy? –cuestionó serio. Ambas se giraron y se encontraron con la dura mirada de Ron, el cual iba acompañado por Harry, pero él sólo tenía una expresión de confusión.

–Ron –murmuro Ginny con voz temblorosa.

–¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? –repitió acercándose a ella.

–Lo de siempre –contesto Hermione igual de nerviosa.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione.

–Insultarla él no sabe hacer otra cosa.

–Ya sabes cómo es –dijo nerviosa.

Ginny sólo los miraba discutir hasta que de pronto recordó que no había asistido a su clase de pociones con Snape. –¡Por Merlín! –gritó y corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos–. Me matará, me matará –exclamó angustiada mientras seguía caminando velozmente hasta que escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

–¡Ginny, detente! ¡Necesito hablarte!

Volteó rápidamente y vio que se trataba de Harry, pero no se detuvo, ahora su prioridad era llegar al aula de pociones para poder hablar con Snape sobre "el incidente" que le había ocurrido y así tratar de salvar su vida (aunque sabía que no podría evitar que le restara puntos a su Casa y ni el castigo que le daría).

–Ahora no, Harry.

–Ginny escucha sé que no me comporte bien contigo esa mañana pero esta algo nervioso y... –calló al percatarse de que Ginny ya estaba bastante lejos para oírlo, por lo que prefirió apresurarse para alcanzarla–. Espera un momento –gritó jalándola del brazo haciendo que se detuviera y volteara verlo algo molesta.

–Ahora no –repitió y trató de seguir su camino, pero Harry aún la tenía sujeta del brazo mientras la miraba fijamente–. Suelta mi brazo ya –ordenó un poco más irritada. –Lo siento, Gin, sólo eso quería que supieras.

Ginevra se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos hasta dio un fuerte suspiro. –No te preocupes.

Ante esta repuesta él se sorprendió un poco. –¿En serió? ¿No estas molesta? –cuestionó.

 _"¿Cómo podría estarlo contigo?"_.

–Para nada –contestó mientras sonreía–. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a hablar con Snape, ¡que Merlín me amparé! –expresó algo desanimada.

Harry asistió con la cabeza. –Entiendo...

–¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

–Sí, dime –dijo mientras sonreía.

 _"Que me sonrías siempre así"_. Pensó mirándolo en bobada, hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que Ginny se dio cuenta que estaba divagando y movió la cabeza.

–Emm, ¿podrías soltarme por favor?

Harry en un principio no entendía a qué se refería, pero basto bajar su vista para darse cuenta. –Claro, disculpa –comentó soltándola al instante.

Ginny le agradeció y se dio la media vuelta. Empezó caminar por el pasillo ya más tranquila, de todos modos ya había perdido la clase y faltaba poco para llegar a la mazmorra. Se paró enfrente de la puerta del aula y suspiró, ordenando su mente antes de tocar. Su plan hubiese sido perfecto de no ser porque justo en ese momento la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió, dejando ver la fría y severa mirada de Snape.

–Señorita Wesley, nos honra con su presencia.

Y desde ahí, ella supo que le iría peor de lo que había imaginado.

 **–DG–**

Las demás clases transcurrieron normal y sin contratiempos para Ginny aunque su estómago ya le reclamaba por no haber comido en la mañana, afortunadamente ya era hora de la cena, así que decidió ir a comer algo antes de dormir. Estando en el gran comedor divisó en una de las mesas a Harry, el cual se encontraba solo, le pareció muy extraño ya que siempre estaba acompañado de Ron y Hermione; lo saludó y se sentó a su lado.

–¿Y mi hermano y Hermione? ¿Dónde están?

–No lo sé, pensé que estarían aquí.

–Oh, está bien, seguro no tardan en aparecer –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba una tostada y poco de jugo de calabaza.

–¿Cómo te fue con Snape?

–Le restó 50 puntos a la Casa.

–Por lo menos no fueron tantos –dijo Harry.

Ginny lo observo confundida. –¿50 puntos te parece poco?

Harry encogió los hombros. –Sólo digo pudo ser peor.

–Ni que lo digas yo pensé que serían 100 o 200.

–Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó para estar retrasada?

Ginevra en ese momento iba morder su tostada, pero a pregunta la hizo detenerse. –Es que… –Comenzó a decir mientras buscaba una excusa que justificara o más bien ocultara lo que había sucedido entre ella y Malfoy–. Iba caminando algo distraída, así que me tropecé, mi cara se estampó contra el piso y me rompí el labio con mis dientes, me salió un poco de sangre, por eso Hermione me llevó a la enfermería.

Harry se quedó meditando por unos segundos como evaluando lo dicho. _"Por favor que me crea."_ Pensó Ginny, mientras comía su tostada. Volteó entonces hacia otra de las mesas y vio a Malfoy. Su vista estaba fija en el plato de comida, Crabbe y Goyle estaban a su lado derecho platicando muy animadamente y Pansy estaba del otro lado, muy cerca de él, tratando de llamar su atención.

Los recuerdos de su encuentro inundaron su mente. "Ahora si tienes razones para creer que soy un cerdo." Esa frase se había quedado muy grabada en su mente haciendo que se estremeciera por completo. Si bien, Ginny creía que Draco Malfoy era un arrogante, envidioso, un niño mimado que creía que todo debía girar en torno a él, pero nunca antes lo había considerado como un cerdo, si le había dicho así era porque en ese momento había estado furiosa y tal como le había dicho Hermione, no tenía por qué haber reaccionado de esa forma, ya debería estar acostumbrado a los insultos al igual que ella estaba acostumbrada a que él la llamara, "Pobretona", "Comadreja" y demás sobrenombres.

–¿Y te de duele mucho? –pregunto Harry curioso.

Ginny reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Harry y vio como Pansy se paraba de la mesa y salía del gran comedor hecha una furia, mientras Draco la miraba sin darle mayor importancia, justo en ese momento él volteó a ver hacia la dirección en la que ella se encontraba y cuando su miradas se iban a encontrar, Ginny devolvió su vista rápidamente hacia Harry.

–¿Qué decías? –preguntó rápidamente.

–Que si te duele donde te lastimaste –dijo señalando el parche que le habían puesto.

Ella se tocó el labio con la mano y se dio cuenta que el dolor había disminuido gracias a la curación y a las pociones que le había aplicado Madam Pomfrey. –No mucho –respondió y se quitó el parche porque sentía que le estorbaba.

Harry arrugó la nariz al verla. –Todavía está un poco hinchada –manifestó contemplando horrorizado la herida, pasó sus dedos sobre ésta haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco–, lo siento –dijo agachándose un poco avergonzado.

–No te preocupes, yo no debería ser tan distraída.

–Ginny, antes yo no debí hablarte así, te hice sentir mal por eso te distrajiste, ¿no? –comentó y ella se quedó callada sin saber qué decir, él suspiró mientras se rascaba la cabeza–. Perdón, sólo es que no soy tan bueno expresándome, estaba muy nervioso –dijo moviendo las manos frenéticamente– y cuando la veo... no sé qué me ocurre –prosiguió relajándose, sus ojos adquirieron ese brillo que surgía cuando la miraba a ella a Cho Chang–. ¿Crees que ella sienta algo por mí?

Ginevra lo miraba sonriente como si le importaran su confesión, pero la realidad era otra, por dentro ella se estaba rompiéndose tristeza, porqué para ella era la clara prueba de que no la quería y tal vez nunca la iba querer, al menos no como ella esperaba. A ella nunca la querría como novia, no la llegaría a amar y no se convertiría en un futuro en su esposa, tenía que decirle adiós a esos sueños románticos dónde tendrían un hijo o tal vez 3. Incluso había pensado en un nombre para su hija, la llamarían Lily en honor a la madre de Harry. _"¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué tienes que preguntarme a mí? ¿Por qué no a Ron o Hermione o incluso a Luna? Te darían un mejor consejo_ –Estaba tratando de no llorar, ya que sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho– _¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti?"_.

No era ninguna tonta, sabía que tenía la ventaja de mentirle a Harry y decirle que Cho estaba enamorada de alguien más y así podrá ella quedarse con él y ser feliz, pero no era así, no era capaz de destruir las ilusiones y esperanzas de alguien.

Tomó las fuerzas de Merlín sabe dónde y sonrió lo mejor que pudo. –Sí –respondió al fin–, sigue intentándolo –dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda. Harry sonrió muy complacido.

–Gracias –mencionó sinceramente. Ginny estaba a punto de levantarse cuando él la abrazó fuertemente–. En verdad gracias.

Ella sentía que las lágrimas se le salían contra su voluntad mientras lo abrazaba, cerró los ojos con fuerza; quería que el tiempo no pasara porque sabía que lo de ellos jamás seria. Se escucharon unas risitas y unos pasos entrar al gran comedor ,Ginny sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Cho iba caminando muy sonriente con dos compañeras de su mismo curso. Harry soltó a Ginny y volteo a ver a Cho sonriendo abiertamente, ella hizo lo mismo.

–Hola Harry –saludó.

–Hola –respondió el bobamente.

Harry quiso decir algo más, pero no se atrevió y se acomodó las gafas algo frustrado. Ginny lo notó de inmediato con el corazón apachurrado. _"Me voy a arrepentir de esto."_ Acto seguido le dio una palmada en la espada a Harry más fuerte que la anterior.

–Hazlo Harry, ahora es el momento –Él la vio un poco confundido pero ella siguió animándolo–. No pierdas tiempo. HAZLO.

Él se puso de pie y gritó una frase que le partió el corazón a Ginny y de la que todo el gran comedor fue testigo: –¿Cho, quieres ser mi novia?

Todos los miraban atentamente, esperando la resolución de aquella confesión tan intensa y publica. Cho volteó a verlo algo sorprendida, sus dos acompañantes hicieron lo mismo mientras la veían muy emocionadas. Harry caminó hacia Cho lentamente, sus amigas la empujaron para que quedaran más cerca. Él tomó las manos de ella ente las suyas y volvió a preguntar:– ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Cho?

Ella lo miró sonrojada. –Harry yo... –Se quedó pensado por unos segundos matando a Harry casi de la espera– ¡sí, sí quiero!

Harry la besó apenas comprendió lo que había dicho y todo el comedor se inundó de aplausos y abucheos.

Ginny estaba viendo la escena muy triste, sintiendo esa sensación indescriptible en el pecho. Las primeras lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas. Grecia una de las mujeres que acompañaban a Cho observó eso y una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios. –Mi más sentido pésame –dijo con algo de sarcasmo y lastima en su voz. Ginevra no le respondió solamente se agachó–. ¿Lo querías mucho, verdad? Pero al menos aprendiste una lección hoy a Cho nadie le gana y menos alguien como tú –añadió riéndose.

–Déjala en paz Grecia, ya está sufriendo suficiente –comentó su amiga.

–Pero yo no le hago nada, Frankie. Solo la estoy consolando.

Ginny en ese momento sintió que el aire le faltaba, así que se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la salida, ahí se topó con Ron y Hermione. Su hermano estaba demasiado serio al igual que su amiga, los cuales al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de la chica pusieron caras de confusión.

–¿Qué pasa? –cuestiono Hermione, pero ella no respondió únicamente se abrió paso entre los dos y salió corriendo. Segundos después se dieron cuenta de la razón por la que Ginny lloraba. Harry se acercó a ellos muy contento con la mano entrelazada a la de Cho, la cual sonreía ampliamente.

–Es mejor que vaya ella –dijo Ron mientras se daba la vuelta.

–No –Hermione lo detuvo casi al instante–, será mejor que la dejes sola.

Ron miró unos instantes a su amiga y finalmente obedeció. –¿Dónde se habían metido? –pregunto Harry ajeno a lo otro–. Se perdieron de un gran momento, al fin somos novios –dijo mirando a Cho–. Todo gracias a Gin, por cierto ¿dónde está?

 **–DG–**

Ginny corrió por los pasillos a toda prisa sentía que no podía más que en cualquier momento iba desmallarse. Todo parecía una horrible pesadilla de la cual le urgía despertar, las imágenes de lo sucedido pasaban por mente una y otra vez torturándola, dejándole claro que no era un mal sueño si no la cruel realidad. Llegó hasta Bosque prohibido, donde avanzó unos pasos hasta que no pudo más y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

Lloró y lloró amargamente, al fin de cuentas estaba sola (o eso era lo que ella creía). También quería gritar hasta quedarse afónica, pero ya no tenía fuerzas así que se conformó con llorar, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero pudo aliviar un poco su dolor, sacar todo lo que sentía. Poco a poco las lágrimas se desvanecieron al igual que sus sueños y planes a futuro con Harry.

Cuando por fin logró tranquilizarse se limpió su rosto y miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta qué era ya bastante tarde por la oscuridad que había en el lugar, tan sólo había un poco de luz de luna y las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo despejado.

 _"Las estrellas son tan hermosas e inalcanzables como él."_

Las contempló largamente y finalmente lanzó un hondo suspiro. Se levantó sin muchas ganas, el camino de vuelta al castillo le pareció muy largo o tal vez era ella que estaba muy cansada.

Se detuvo en la entada por unos segundos, sabía que días difíciles se vendrían, pues ahora tendría que soportar ver Harry junto a Cho. Él estaría muy feliz mientras que ella se moriría de la tristeza, pero tenía la certeza de que lo superaría, no por nada el sombrero seleccionador la había puesto en Gryffindor.

Sonrió para sí misma y avanzó al interior, observando que los pasillos se encontraban totalmente oscuros, al parecer ya todos se habían ido a dormir. Esperaba que no se hubiesen dado cuenta de su ausencia o se metería en graves problemas. –Lumos –pronunció para encender su varita. Después de un rato por fin llegó hasta donde se encontraba el retrato de la Dama gorda, susurró la contrasella y entró a la sala común– Nox.

Pensaba que no habría nadie y que todos estarían ya en sus dormitorios, pero al acercarse a la chimenea se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en uno de los sillones. ¡Merlín, era Harry!

Se había quedado dormido ahí, por alguna extraña razón. Ginny se puso un poco nerviosa al principio, no esperaba verlo eso estaba claro. Se alejó de la chimenea y caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas justo en el tercer escalón escuchó la voz de él.

–¿Gin eres tú?

Ginevra se quedó inmóvil, no quería hablar con él temía volver a llorar. –Sí, debo irme a la cama ya y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, dormir ahí no es lo mejor –respondió en voz baja.

–Espera, quiero hablar contigo.

Sintió como Harry caminaba hacia a ella. –¡No! –dijo de golpe en voz baja pero Harry alcanzo a escuchar.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó algo preocupado.

 _"Tonta, tonta."_ Pensaba Gin mientras apretaba los ojos.

–Nada, Harry, sólo digo que no subas las escaleras porque se convertirán en tobogán. –No quería voltear, pero lo hizo y lo vio ahí parado al pie de las escaleras, tenía el pelo despeinado y los lentes desacomodados, pero a pesar de eso se veía también dulce.

–Oh –dijo Harry–, te estuvimos esperando, pero Ron se cansó y Hermione dijo que probablemente estabas con Luna y ambos se fueron a dormir. Yo decidí quedarme a esperarte y me quede dormido –explicó con una media sonrisa–. ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto curioso.

–Salí a los terrenos y me quede contemplando las estrellas –mencionó algo nerviosa.

–Ah bueno –murmuró Harry aunque esta vez no estaba muy convencido.

Hubo un silencio prolongado el cual Ginny rompió: –Es tarde… me voy a dormir.

–Ginny, yo… sólo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste.

Ella sintió una ráfaga de dolor, apenas una expresión se colocó en su rostro pero logró recomponerse y sonreír. –No tienes que hacerlo, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

–Lo sé.

–Buenas noches –profirió mientras subía las escaleras, alejándose a fin de él.

–Buenas noches, Gin.

 **–DG–**

Los días que siguieron fueron difíciles como había previsto, ya que todo giraba en torno a Harry y Cho. Todos los felicitaban por su relación y eran tema de conversación en cada mesa, salón y rincón, Simplemente la pareja del momento.

Ginny era testigo de las escenitas melosas en el gran comedor y en algunos pasillos. En un principio no aguantaba verlos y lo peor era que tenía que soportar las humillaciones de Grecia Frankie, pero poco a poco fue asimilando a situación, aunque aún a veces el sentimiento de melancolía la invadía. Luna y Hermione la ayudaban lo mejor que podían, así fue saliendo adelante. Ron también trataba de darle ánimos, pero cuando estaba Hermione la evitaba (ambos lo hacían).

Un día después de clases caminaba por los pasillos estaba en busca de Luna cuando sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca y la jalaba, intentó zafarse incluso le mordió la mano a quién fuera él o la que lo estaba tratando así, prácticamente la estaba secuestrando.

La persona se quejó y sin embargo no se detuvo, prosiguió jalándola hasta un aula vacía, la tuvo que empujar utilizando mucha fuerza para evitar que se zafara, cuando por fin logró que ella entrara cerró la puerta y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le lanzó un encantamiento a la puerta para bloquearla.

–¿Qué rayos? –exclamó Ginny volteando a ver a su atacante cuya identidad desconocía–. ¿Tú?–dijo sorprendida y molesta a la vez.

 **–DG–**

* * *

Continuara… mientras tanto, esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo. XD

 _ **Hola, ¿cómo están me extrañaron? Sí, lo sé, me tarde en actualizar pero ya volví con este nuevo capítulo que espero les haya gustado. Yo diría que este capítulo es como "el oficial", ya que el otro era una introducción a la historia. Ahora ya estoy en desarrollo del segundo y espero no tardarme tanto en publicar. Dejen sus opiniones por favor.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores, una disculpa por no contestar, pero si los leo (prometo contestarles). Bueno cuídense mucho y hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


End file.
